The Pack Comes Back
by n14marie15
Summary: Nina and Eddie are part of Derek's pack. They had to leave when they both got to go to school in England. Now the pack is back and things are coming. More werewolves will pop up and evil is not far behind. Join the pack top see what happens next. Will they stay or will they break apart. Slash. Sterek, Scisaac, and other parings that I can't fit in here. Read to find out. Enjoy


**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or House of Anubis**  
**Warning: Slash**  
**Pairings: Alfie/Amber, Nina/Eddie, Stiles/Derek, Scott/Isaac, Boyd/Erica, Jackson/Danny**

**Nina's POV**  
Today just wasn't my day. 1), Joy keeps giving me looks because she thinks I like Fabian when I'm, secretly, with Eddie, 2), Patricia keeps trying to make a move on Eddie, and 3), today is the 3 year anniversary since I had to leave the pack for school. I miss them and I can't stand being away from them. Eddie doesn't have it as bad because he only left for 2 years, so he got to spend 365 more days with them than I did.

Right now the while Anubis household was sitting in the living room, common room?, waiting for Trudy. She apparently had something important to tell us. It might have been just me but this whole day I've been feeling weird. I feel like there is something familiar coming but I don't know what it is. I gave up and asked Eddie if he felt it  
too and if he knew what it was.

"Hey Eddie, is it just me but do you have a feeling like there's something familiar coming?" I whispered to him so no one could hear our conversation. The fact that we were also sitting next to each other on the floor leaning on the wall helped, gave us more privacy.

"Yeah, I feel it too. I just don't know what it is. But it feel s so familiar and kinda comforting. I think its coming closer because the feeling keeps getting stronger" Eddie said.

I was about to push further when Trudy entered the room looking weirdly excited.

"I have good news everyone. We are getting 9 new students. I know that sounds like a lot, but they are only here for a while. Think of this as an exchange program, just that they come here and we never go to the school they were from. So, they should be any minute now so I want you all on our best behav-" she was cut off from the sound of the door bell. I think everyone can hear very loud voices coming from the other side of the door. There was laughing and someone, a girl, kept telling them to stop. I guess they didn't listen because I heard what sounded like someone hitting someone else followed by 5 different ow's. Throughout the whole thing I was laughing. It also made me a little sad because it reminded me of the pack.

Trudy walked over to the door and greeted them. She brought them inside to the living room and me and Eddie gasped right when we saw them. I shot up from my seat on the ground, Eddie doing the same a second later, to see 8 of the 16 member pack. Right in front of me was Scott, Isaac, Lydia, Allison, Jackson, Aiden, Ethan, and Danny. They looked over to us when they heard us gasping and their faces turned to shock and happiness.

I ran at them, Eddie right behind me, and brought them into a huge group hug. When we pulled apart I had tears in my eyes, the same with Lydia, and Allison. All that was missing was Derek, Peter, Stiles, Boyd, Erica, and Cora and this would be a full on reunion.

"I guess you guys know each other than. Nina, why don't you introduce them for us?" Trudy asked.

"These are me and Eddie's best friends from when we lived in America. There names are Scott, Isaac, Ethan, Aiden, Danny, Jackson, Lydia, and Allison" I said, pointing to each person when I said there names.

"Hey guys. I haven't you in years. Where's the other 5 at?" Eddie asked them.

"Peter and Cora stayed back at Beacon Hills, and Boyd, Derek, Erica, and Stiles are all here, they rented an apartment to stay in until we are done here. It's right near the school. It's about 5 minutes on foot and 10 in-car" Lydia answered. "I did the math. I didn't estimate the times because, as Stiles calls him, Sourwolf would be mad if he didn't know how far away we were from them."

"Sourwolf. Cool." Eddie said.

"They are actually coming by within the hour. Stiles got Derek into coming over with Erica and Boyd later to hangout. He is bringing us on a search for the best curly fries. Which, knowing him, will only take a few minutes to locate, and even shorter to get Derek to buy him some. I swear, he's like a sucker for Stile's puppy dog face. I mean, it's hard to say no to, but the speed that Derek agrees to is so fast that it's kinda sad." Scott said.

"Oh shut it McCall, you and Lahey are exactly the same with each other" Jackson said. This earned him glares from Scott, Isaac, and Allison, and Lydia because everyone in the pack can't resist the puppy dog face's of Stiles, Scott, and Isaac.

"Well, this was exciting. How about we do room arrangements. And yes, most people will have to change rooms" cue Alfie and Jerome groaning, "but you'll like the arrangements. I had help from someone named Peter Hale, he contacted me and said that we can't separate Scott, Isaac, Ethan, Aiden, Danny, and Jackson. So here are the rooms, in one room, Nina's room, will be, Nina, Patricia and Amber. In Alfie and Jerome's old room will be, Mara and Joy. Jerome and Alfie will be rooming with Eddie and Fabian in Fabian's room. Scott, Isaac, Ethan, Aiden, Danny, and Jackson will be in the attic, because we didn't have enough room in any of the rooms for you 6. The attic is cleaned and there are 6 beds, and 3 of everything else." Trudy said cheerfully before she left to go make dinner.

Everyone finished unpacking or moving there things and were all sitting in the living room when the doorbell rang. I decided against using my hearing because I find it pointless right now. When Trudy answered the door, she waved people in and told them that they were in the living room. I turned my head towards the door to see Derek, Stiles, Boyd, and Erica all walk in. The one thing I found weird was that Derek wasn't wearing his signature leather jacket. Stiles was. Der's face was looking like he was trying not to scream and Stiles face was happy and had a gigantic smile on, it looked like he could rival the Joker on that.

"Hey guys. Stiles, why are you wearing Derek's jacket?" I asked

"Hey Neens. I'm wearing it because I'm awesome and I look great in it" He said. What kind of explanation is that.

"The real reason is he said that Der would have to sleep outside like a dog if he couldn't wear that. And he does mean it. He made Jackson and Scott sleep outside for a week because they were fighting and they broke the TV, again." Erica explained.

Eddie scoffed. "You got them wrapped around your finger, don't you." He said.

"You can't resist giving into his puppy dog face. It's impossible. The longest someone lasted was a minute and that was Derek because this was when they first met." Danny said.

"Even Jackson can't say no to it, and he used to bully him." Lydia said.

"Hey Nina, are you going to introduce us to them?" Fabian asked.

"Oh, right. Everyone, these are my other friends. They are the rest and this completes our little circle of friends. Minus Peter and Cora. Anyway, this is Derek, Stiles, Boyd, and Erica." I said pointing to each person as I said there names.

"Hello. I'm gonna guess you guys don't know our names, so -" Fabian started but got cutoff by Stiles as he raised his hand as a sign to stop.

"I know who you all are and I told the rest of the guys who you all are. I do my research." Stiles said with a proud look on his face.

"That's creepy. How do you know who we are?" Patricia said.

"Well Patricia, see I told you I know who you are, I'm good at researching things. That plus I asked Trudy when Peter was on the phone with her. She told me your names and what you look like so I told everyone else so we didn't have to go through the boring introductions. I mean, you got to admit, telling people your name is really boring. At least to me it is. I once had to go talk to this group of people and it took half an hour to do the introductions. Which I found useless, because I haven't talked to them in months. I do find that sad because I actually like-" Stiles began and got cut off by Erica covering his mouth with her hand.

"Stiles, you're rambling." she said. Stiles must have licked her hand because her face turned to one of disgust and she pulled her hand away and wiped it on her jeans.

"I just remembered what we came here for. Did anyone tell you two why we came over here?" He asked.

"Yeah. Scott did. He said something about curly fries" Eddie said.

"Yes, now let's go. I want my fries." He said before turning around grabbing Derek and Jackson by the arms and dragged them out of the room. This prompted them to start growling at him and shoot him glares. "Stop growling like a dog and you know the glares don't work on me" he said disappearing out of the front door.

"Come on you two. We don't want to make Stiles wait. That was torture the last time." Aiden said.

The rest of the pack walked out but me and Eddie were stopped by Joy. "Where are you two going?" She asked with her hands on her hips.

"With them. They're our friends that we haven't seen in 2 or 3 years. We're going with them to get Stiles food." I said before leaving the room with Eddie right behind me. When we were walking out the front door, I noticed that the rest of the Anubis household were following us with curious looks on their faces.

I looked over and started laughing. Of course Derek somehow brought his car here. But that wasn't the funny part. The funny part was Scott was chasing Stiles because he took his phone and was trying to contact someone. He kept screaming that his phone was dead and he wanted to call his dad.

This didn't last long once Jackson and Isaac started to chase him too. He can't out run 3 werewolf lacrosse players. No one can. That's why our lacrosse team back in Beacon Hills won all the games. There was 6 werewolves on the team. It used to be 7 but Eddie had to move here for school. Isaac got the phone from Stiles and gave it back to Scott. Stiles huffed and muttered something along the lines of stupid werewolves and their stupid speed, which made everyone that wasn't human, or Derek, laugh.

We all got into the cars and started driving. In one car, it was Derek, Stiles, Scott, Isaac, and Lydia. In another it was Erica, Boyd, Eddie, Allison, and me. In the last car it was Jackson, Ethan, Danny, and Aiden. We left on a mission to go and find the best curly fries here.

* * *

**Well, this was the first chapter. I'm not 100% sure as to what I'm gonna actually do with this story but we'll see. I'm not that best of a writer and me being me, once I ****get an idea, I work on it so I have like 6 other stories I'm doing.**


End file.
